Pink and Quiet
"Pink & Quiet" is the first half of the 2nd episode of the first season of The Pink Panther. The episode originally aired on September 17, 1993 with the second half, "The Pinky 500". Synopsis Everything everywhere is too loud for The Pink Panther to get any sleep. Thelma and her parents show up to suggest him to babysit Thelma. Plot The Pink Panther is getting ready for bed after brushing his teeth. While sleeping, he is disturbed by a noise of dripping water in the sink before crashing the sink with a sledgehammer. He is later disturbed by a noise of a party, which made the room rumbles and the Pink Panther is able to save his pet goldfish Finley. The pair decide to move into a house for sale and the Pink Panther decide to go to sleep but gets disturbed when someone else knocks the door and meets Thelma and her parents. Thelma's parents suggest him to look after their daughter and leave to enter their trailer attached to a car. Thelma enters a house and plays with Finley, whom the Pink Panther grabs and puts it into a fishbowl. Thelma bounces on top of couches with the latter being ravaged, forcing Thelma to fly up over the Pink Panther, who accidentally crashes a fishbowl before saving Finley. Thelma falls onto a sofa, which is being ravaged with springs popping out. After throwing ravaged furniture, The Pink Panther puts Thelma in front of her parents' trailer and decides to go back to sleep. While he heard Thelma's voice, he sneaks in while thinking that she doesn't showed up. He encounters Thelma in there, who tells that her parents are house-hunting and disguises him as a baby and puts him into a baby carriage while singing "Rock-a-bye Baby". When she rocks the Pink Panther in the baby carriage, she accidentally crushes her stuffed doll with wheels and pulls it off from the Pink Panther in the baby carriage, which bounces down the stairs and crashes off into the ground. The Pink Panther throws Thelma out and locks himself in a house. After hearing Thelma's voice, he puts some furniture into the door but Thelma uses a bulldozer to crash into a house and destroys the furniture, forcing the Pink Panther to throw the other furniture. The Pink Panther approaches the room and notices a girl in a bed, who frustratingly tells she tries to get some shut eye here, prompting the Pink Panther to leave but realizes that a girl reveals to be Thelma. He becomes annoyed at this and pulls her in the bed and throws them into a plane, which takes off. After using an excavator to render a bridge in front of a house, he decides to go to sleep but encounters Thelma again. He is still annoyed but agrees to let Thelma move in to a house with her parents and sisters. After escaping from Thelma and her family, he and Finley return to an apartment house to get some sleep at the party. Cast * Matt Frewer as Pink Panther * Cathy Cavadini as Thelma * Jess Harnell as Manly Man Trivia * This episode is available on the Official Pink Panther YouTube channel. * This marks the first appearance of Thelma. * This is the only episode where Thelma is voiced by Cathy Cavadini before being voiced by Kath Soucie from "Wet and Wild Pinky" to "Pinky in Toyland". Category:1993 Series Cartoons Category:1993